Sentir es nuevo
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Matsuri y Gaara comparten una conexión tan fuerte que nada lograra separarlos, ojalá Gaara le hubiera hecho caso cuando le pidió que no se fuera... EDITATO de Presentimiento, Angustia y Gratitud


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ^.^**

**pensamiento de Gaara; **_en cursivas_

_**pensamientos de Matsuri; en cursivas y negritas**_

* * *

SENTIR ES NUEVO

I

PRESENTIMIENTO

Gaara terminaba todo el papeleo que había en su oficina, misiones, exámenes chunnin, notas de otras aldeas, resultados de la academia, cartas de su hermana que estaba en la hoja, reuniones con los Jounnin y muchas otras cosas.

Después de aquel agotador día Gaara había llegado a la conclusión de lo poco sensato que había sido aceptar ser el Kazekage… apenas tenía tiempo para respirar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su alumna.

—Gaara-sensei, Kankuro-san le manda estos papeles sobre los candidatos a chunnin— dijo Matsuri dejándole los papeles en el escritorio.

_¿Más papeles? ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que ser Kazekage significaba revisar TANTOS papeles?_

—Bien… yo me haré cargo— dijo Gaara con cansancio y tomando un poco de agua.

—¿Quiere que le ayude, Gaara-sensei? — preguntó Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dos cosas Matsuri… primera, deja de hablarme de usted y segunda, agradecería mucho tu ayuda- dijo Gaara a lo que Matsuri solo asintió y se sentó frente a él revisando unos documentos de la academia.

Matsuri tenía la mirada perdida y confusa y Gaara lo noto

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri?- pregunto Gaara

_**Tsk Matsuri… tenias que ser tan obvia**_

—Nada sensei— dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa fingida. Gaara la miro seriamente… ya no le estaba preguntando, silenciosamente le estaba ordenando que le dijera que le pasaba.

—La carta que Jiraiya-sama manda hace unos meses decía que Akatsuki se estaría empezando a mover por estas fechas y yo…— Gaara no la dejo terminar

—No te preocupes por mí. No me derrotaran— dijo Gaara e hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa

_Eso espero. No puedo ser derrotado por Akatsuki… tengo una aldea que proteger y personas importantes._

—¡Si! Disculpe Gaara-sensei. Era solo un mal presentimiento— dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Pues no creas en ellos, solo te preocuparas innecesariamente

Matsuri era de las pocas personas en la aldea que sabían y les importaba el tema sobre Akatsuki, los jinjuriken, los bijui y como se conectaba Gaara en todo eso.

—Por otra parte Matsu, Yura ya ha mandado a incrementar la seguridad de la aldea en los puntos estratégicos de la aldea— dijo Gaara sin apartar la vista de los documentos

_**¿Matsu? ¿Desde cuando me dice Matsu? Genial ahora si tengo un mal presentimiento**_

—Entiendo— dijo Matsuri regresando la vista a los papeles frente a ella.

_**Estará bien… Me estoy preocupando por cosas**__**innecesarias**_

Eran demasiados papeles pero con la ayuda de Matsuri el número comenzaba a descender de una manera acelerada. En menos de dos horas el número ya ni siquiera superaba los cincuenta

—Ya falta poco— dijo Matsuri sonriéndole al Kazekage satisfecha por su trabajo.

—Si no fuera por ti… no llevaría ni la mitad— dijo Gaara

_Gaara ¿Qué haces? Nunca me ha gustado hablar__demasiado pero… con Matsuri es diferente… hablar con ella me hace sentir… ¿bien?_

Matsuri le sonrió ante aquel comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

_**Deja de preocuparte NO LE PASARA NADA**_

Sin embargo auto-convencerse no estaba funcionando y cada minutos que pasaba el mal presentimiento de Matsuri crecía y crecía, algo no estaba bien, ella lo sabia y aun peor… él también lo sabia

—Se hace tarde… te llevo a tu casa— dijo Gaara

Matsuri lo miro extrañada ¿Tarde? Pero el Sol apenas acababa de descender y la Luna aun no hacia su aparición en el cielo

—Pero… no hemos terminado de sellar los papeles— dijo Matsuri

—Bien, bien… los terminamos y te llevo a tu casa ¿bien? — pregunto Gaara aunque parecía mas una orden

Matsuri no respondió y el silencio fue su respuesta al posar la vista en los documentos

_Debo llevarla a su casa… donde este segura, junto a mi en este momento corre mas peligro que en cualquier otro lugar_

Los papeles descendían drásticamente en número, hasta que ya no quedo ninguno

—Listo…vámonos— dijo Gaara levantándose de su silla y caminando a la puerta.

Matsuri lo siguió, Gaara la dejo pasar primero y luego cerró su oficina.

Caminaron por las calles que los llevarían a su destino final. Matsuri trataba de no caminar rápido, quería pasar tiempo con su sensei mientras que Gaara le decía cada dos por tres que se apurara

_**¿Quiere deshacerse de mi?**_

-Apúrate- dijo Gaara como una orden y a Matsuri no le quedo otra que seguirlo

Llegaron a casa de Matsuri, una casa muy pequeña a comparación de la casa del Kazekage, pero para una persona era una casa muy acogedora.

Matsuri estaba apunto de abrir su casa pero no logro meter la llave debido a que una pared de arena se coloco frente a la puerta

—¿Gaara-sensei? — pregunto ella algo confundida mientras lo volteaba a ver

Gaara se acercó a ella y abrió la puerta diciéndole que entrara, él entro tras ella.

Matsuri lo miro confundida cuando el cerro la puerta con seguro y se acercó a ella.

—Escúchame bien… escúchame con mucha atención, Matsuri…— comenzó a decir él mientras posaba sus manos en las mejillas de ella, provocándole un gran sonrojo a su alumna —si algo me llegara a pasar esta noche… prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez… seguirás ordenes y no te meterás en problemas de los que no sepas si podrás salir. No iras a buscar problemas… no buscaras _al enemigo_ninguna clase de problemas, con los jounnin, con la aldea y tampoco… iras tras mi— agregó

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto Gaara? — pregunto ella soltando una solitaria lagrima que se estrello con los dedos del Kazekage posados en sus mejillas

—Promételo— dijo él

Matsuri lo miro confundida.

—Lo prometo— contestó después de varios minutos. —¿Por qué me dices todo esto? — volvió a preguntar con la voz quebrada

Gaara cerro los ojos y respiró profundamente

—Porque… tengo un mal presentimiento— admitió, juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Tú me dijiste que no debía creer en ellos— dijo Matsuri reteniendo las lagrimas.

—Entonces te diré otra cosa… olvida lo que dije antes. Cree en lo que quieras creer. El maestro no siempre tiene la razón.

Matsuri dejo escapar otra lágrima, alzo sus manos hasta llevarlas a las mejillas de él y avanzo uno poco más a Gaara

El silencio inundó la habitación y ellos no se movieron ni un centímetro

—¿Sensei? — dijo ella tímidamente

—Mph

—¿Le puedo decir algo? —

La respuesta silenciosa fue un si

—Te…— pero la frase no llego a su final. Gaara poso sus labios en los de ella.

Matsuri se sonrojo con el contacto pero luego cerro los ojos y correspondió al beso

—Te amo—susurró el Kazekage cuando se separaron recibiendo un abrazo de parte de sus alumna-

—Y yo a ti— contestó ella

—Matsu… me tengo que ir— dijo el

—Pero…

—Tu me prometiste… no ir tras mi— dijo él. Matsuri bajo la mirada. Recibiendo como despedida un beso en la frente. Cuando Gaara estaba apunto de salir de salir… una jouhio lo detuvo

—Lo prometiste— recordó el sin voltear a verla

—No estoy yendo tras de ti— dijo Matsuri y soltó a Gaara dejando que el volteara con el tiempo exacto para atrapar a Matsuri que se lanzo a él en un abrazo y deposito un beso en los labios del Kazekage. Gaara correspondió y al separarse ella lo miro con una sonrisa-

—Confió en usted… Kazekage-sama— dijo ella con una sonrisa

—Te amo Matsu— dijo Gaara

—Y yo a ti Gaara— le contesto Matsuri

Gaara abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró no sin antes voltear a ver a Matsuri

_Ella estará segura_

_**Él estara bien**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado ^.^**


End file.
